A Spark Of A Newsie
by Atomic Sparks
Summary: After the death of the one she loved, Sparks learns that life can continue and there is always more to learn.
1. Anastasia "Sparks" Larson

It was a typical summer day in Manhatten. The streets were full of life, buzzing with people, and quite dusty. Every now and then a horse and buggy would go through, having to basically crawl to wait for people to get out of the way.  
  
One person in particular amungst the crowd today was a 16 year old runaway anemd Anastasia Larson (to some she was Anya, but to most she was Sparks). She lived on the streets and had for most of her life. She made her living mostly by being a pick-pocket and a mighty good one at that. To survive she either stole money from pockets and purses or food from stores and restaurants. She was happy with her life, for living on the streets provided her with the adventure she craved. She had few friends because she trusted no one but herself and her dog, Fox, a german shepard pup who she found as a stray and had raised for about a year now.  
  
It was closing in on noon and Anya was getting hungry. She had about 6 cents in her pocket, hardly enough for just herself, let alone the dog too.  
  
She sat down on a bench to scope out the area for an easy target. She spotted a boy selling newspapers who had a patch over his left eye. She laughed at how easy it would be to steal whatever he had in his pocket. Anya then pointed him out to Fox, who she trained very well as an accomplice, and the dog ran over to the boy. He started jumping on the boy and playing with him.  
  
As Fox distracted the boy, Anya silently and quickly went up to the boy to snatch whatever was in his pocket. Before she could even reach her hand out of his pocket, however, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What do you tink you're doin?" He asked. Anya tried to twist her wrist free but he held on with a tight grip. Since she couldn't get her hand free, she took the next approach. She looked him straight in the eye and kneed him in the crotch.  
  
He immediately let go of Anya and cried out in pain, crouching over. Anya held tight to the change she was able to grab, raced away and ducked into an alley with Fox right behind her. She stopped briefly to catch her breath and slip the money into her pocket before continuing on her way. She decided to go to her usual restaurant, a place called Uncle Matty's.  
  
The owner of the place, Matty, was a buddy of Anya's who she knew would give her some food for a cheap price. She walked in and was greeted by Matty himself.  
  
"Why, hello Anya. Didn't expect ta see you taday. Who'd ya pick pocket?"  
  
"Whose said I pick pocketed? An' why should youse care where I's got it? Youse getting' it whicheva way." She slapped the money on the counter. "Let's see, dat's bout fifty cents, right Matty?"  
  
"Dat's right kid. How about a pop and a hot dog? Maybe a lil' sumthin for da dawg too?" Matty smiled, knowing Fox always waited for Anya outside.  
  
"Tanks Matty." Anya smiled. She knew that she didn't pay him enough for her and the dog, that he was just being kind. "Hey Matty?"  
  
"Yut?"  
  
"Do youse know a kid wid a eye patch?"  
  
"No kid, I don't." 


	2. After Lunch

After lunch, Anya headed out again. She decided to visit another buddy of hers, Kloppman. He was an old guy who ran a lodging house for newsboys.  
  
"Hello Anya. Nice ta see ya." Kloppman said when she walked in. "Fox! What a good dog!" He said, bending over to pet the dog which had followed Anya inside.  
  
"Heya Klopp. How'a tings here?"  
  
"Just' fine. Jus' fine. What brings you ta dese pa'ts? Last I'se heard, youse was in Queens."  
  
"Life Kloppman. Life an' adventure. Anytin new happenin?"  
  
"No,no. Same stuff since youse last left."  
  
"Yea, I'se would be ova more but dem stinkin newsies almost neva work an' are always hangin' 'round."  
  
"Ya know, you otta get ta meet dem bois. Dey aint bad, ya know."  
  
"Ya know vera well why I's don't. I's probably stole from 'em all an' I ain't about ta face 'em."  
  
"I tink youse jus' don't wanna get attached."  
  
"Well, getting attached ain't no good idea edda. I'se ain't goin tru dat again." Anya looked down at the floor. She had been through heartache before when she lost someone she really cared about a few years earlier. He had been a newsie and got very sick. When he died, Anya took off, leaving everything she had ever known behind her. It knocked her down hard and she still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone come in the front door.  
  
"Tanks Kloppman but I'se gotta cheez-it." She said and quietly slipped out the back door. She placed her ear up to the door to listen.  
  
"Heya Kid Blink." She heard Kloppman say.  
  
"Heya Kloppman. You'll neva guess what happened ta me taday." The boy said. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"What Kid?"  
  
"I's was almost outta papes when some goil stole all me money! Den when I's had her, she kneed me right where it counts an' booked! Can you believe dat? She was pretty cute too and had a cute lil puppy wid her." The boy told the story and Anya laughed, glad she hadn't stayed.  
  
"He was pretty cute too, eh Fox?" Anya spoke to the dog who wagged his tail and they headed out to the street. 


	3. The Meeting

*The next day, just after noon*  
  
Anya picked up pace as she headed toward the lady with the open purse. As she passed her, she reached in and took out some bills. Just as she was walking away, the lady cried out:  
  
"That girl took my money! Someone stop her! Police!"  
  
Anya glanced back to see the police heading her way. She took off running when she bumped into someone. She glanced up and immediately recognized the face.  
  
"Jack! Cheez-it, it's da bulls! Dey're afta me!" She told him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowded streets and down an alley. They were able to duck inside a building without being seen. Anya saw that they were at the bottom of some apartment stairs.  
  
"Well, if it ain't good ol' Sparks. Haven't seen youse around in a while." Jack finally spoke, although in a whisper so as not to be heard.  
  
"Yea, well, it's been rough. Just tryin' ta start ova. 'Sides, as a pick-pocket, I'se gotta keep movin or I'se'll get caught."  
  
"True." He replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I mean, just yesta'day I'se jacked some newsie from Da World. He's gotta patch ova one eye. You know him?"  
  
"Youse picked Blink? Dat takes guts." Jack looked surprised.  
  
"Why? Da kid's gotta patch, dat's a sign of easy prey."  
  
"Blink usta be a pick-pocket hisself before he became a newsie. He's strong, too."  
  
"Until ya knee him where it counts." Anya smirked.  
  
"Ya did dat?! Last night he said he's was sore." Jack gave a laugh.  
  
"Yea, well, I's was hungry. Jus' like now. How 'bout I treat ya ta lunch?"  
  
"Nah, a gentleman always treats a lady."  
  
"Jack." Anya held out her hand and showed him the $3 she had swiped from the woman.  
  
"Okay den. Your treat."  
  
"Well, where do ya wanna eat?" she asked, leading the way out of the building and the alley.  
  
"How 'bout Tibby's?"  
  
"Jacky-boy you-" She was cut off by Jack.  
  
"Don't. Don't eva call me dat again."  
  
"Sorry Jack. You know I don't eat at dat place for da same reason I's don't hang around da lodgin' house."  
  
"Yea, but all da newsies ate and are back out sellin papes. No one'll notice ya."  
  
"Dey'll notice you."  
  
"Sometime or anudda you'll have ta face 'em. Let's go." He pulled Anya along and they headed to Tibby's.  
  
When they got inside, they noticed that there really wasn't anyone around.  
  
"Told ya." Jack said as they slid into a booth. Anya had her back to the door. "Ya jus gotta trust me…"  
  
"I ain't trustin' nobody an' I'se ain't getting attached." Anya shot at him.  
  
A waiter then came over and took their orders. They had a nice chat over lunch and Anya even had some money left over.  
  
"Tanks a mill Sparks, I owe ya one." Jack said, finishing his pop.  
  
"I'll put it on ya tab." Anya said slyly. Just then, they were interrupted by the jingling bells over the door, signaling that someone was coming in.  
  
"Cheez-it. It's Blink." Jack whispered. Anya lept up and ran past Blink and out the door. She ran all the way around the building and slipped in the back door and quietly hid behind the main counter to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Dat goil's always runnin. She's worse den you Jack." Blink said. He and another boy joined Jack at the booth. The boy with Kid Blink had a cigar hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"She's also a lot purddier den Jack." The boy with the cigar said. They laughed a bit and Anya smiled.  
  
"Who is she Jack?" Blink asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Jack asked, pretending to be surprised. The other two shook their heads. "Only New York City's best pick-pocket who just happens ta be an old friend of mine."  
  
"Yea, well, she ain't that good if I caught her. She ain't very nice edder. She keeps runnin away. How can she be a friend? She seems like a little brat." Blink said and as he finished, Anya jumped up.  
  
"Hey! It's not nice ta tawk behind mah back! You gott problem wit' me, ya say it ta mah face!"  
  
"What the?" Blink looked over, confused.  
  
"Oh yea, she's also da city's best snoop and eavesdroppa'. Guess I forgot ta mention dat." Jack laughed.  
  
"I'se didn't appreciate you stealin mah hard earned money." Blink told her.  
  
"Hard earned my butt! Youse got it easier den some people. Plus, I's was gonna pay ya back sicne youse was so nice tawkin 'about me ta Kloppman yesta'day. Here, here's your money. Wit interest." She slapped a dollar on the table.  
  
"Youse know about dat?" Blink asked.  
  
"I's was visitin mah old buddy when you had ta barge in. I's barely had time ta slip out da back door. I stuck around jus' incase it was only Jack."  
  
"Where's Fox?" Jack spoke up.  
  
"Fox your boyfriend?" Blink asked. Jack and Anya laughed.  
  
"Ya could say dat." Anya went just outside the door and called for the dog. She pulled him inside and to the booth. "Dis is Fox."  
  
"I'se don't tink I caught ya name Miss." The boy with the cigar said to Anya.  
  
"Anastasia Larson. Anya ta some, Sparks ta oddas. You are?"  
  
"Racetrack Higgins. Pleasa' ta meet ya." Racetrack extended his hand and Anya shook it.  
  
"Kid Blink?" Anya turned to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Told ya dey weren't bad." Jack said.  
  
"Guess you're right dis time Jack." Anya nodded. "Let's head out. I'se don't wanna hang 'round any longa den I's gotta." So they all headed out. 


	4. A Past Emerges

"Now dat youse know da Manhatten bois ain't bad, you gonna join us?" Jack asked as the four walked down the street.  
  
"No, I know dey ain't bad. Personality or looks but dat don't mean I's gotta become a newsie. I do jus' fine now." Anya replied.  
  
"Come on, you can be wit more cute guys an' you'll be safer at da lodgin' house." Jack lit a cigarette.  
  
"Dat's a disgustin habbit." Anya took the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it. "Jus', give me time ta think."  
  
"Come on Sparks. It'll be great." Race urged.  
  
"It's jus' somethin' I'se really gotta think about, alright?"  
  
"What's dere ta think about 'cept ya can still pick-pocket, youse have a place ta stay, ya'd get more money, ya'd be da foist goil newsie, a great hona', an' ya'd have tons of friends." Jack kept trying.  
  
"I's gots friends, I's definitely don't need a place ta stay or bois like youse ta protect me an' well, I'se just dun need ya."  
  
"So, join wid us anyway!"  
  
"Why do ya want me ta be a newsie so bad now Jack? Why not when me boi did? Huh? Why not Jack? Youse think I'm gonna take his place or sumthin'? Oh, now dat he's not here, I guess I need someone ta fill da space. Is dat what you'se thinkin Jack?" Anya began getting really upset and near tears. Jack knew she wasn't really angry with him. She tried to apologize but he grabbed her and embraced her in a hug.  
  
"What the…" Race and Blink looked on in confusion.  
  
"Shh…" Jack told them. He stroked Anya's hair. "I'll let her tell you when she's ready." He whispered to them.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. I'se dun know what came ova me. But, why now Jack? You're beggin me now." Anya pulled away so she could look at him.  
  
"Now I know dat you can handle it. Before I didn't like da fact dat a goil was gonna be a newsie. Den I'se find out dat you survived on da streets dose years afta, all alone, an' I's knew dat it was meant to be. An' I know da bois and you'll get along. I'se more comfortable wid da idea now. An' I guess you will fill dat space but only cuz I know dat you went trough jus' as much pain as I did and you made it."  
  
"Jack, I'll do it." Anya whispered. 


End file.
